


F**k The Supes

by orphan_account



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Boys (TV 2019) Fusion, F/F, F/M, Gen, Might be deviated from the original plot, Minor Character Death, too much crack ships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bunch of thugs try to find the way to discover a shocking fact about Patriot
Relationships: Awang/Nani, Ito/Rini, Kanigara/Desti, Nani/Cantika, Sancaka/Wulan





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Characters that are based on The Boys' members:  
> \- Fadli Aziz as Billy Butcher  
> \- Ito Marbun as Hugh "Hughie" Campbell  
> \- Kanigara as Frenchie  
> \- Tanto Ginanjar as Marvin (Mother's Milk)  
> \- Desti Nikita as Kimiko (The Female)
> 
> Characters that are based on The Seven's members:  
> \- Awang (Godam) as John (The Homelander)  
> \- Sancaka (Gundala) as A-Train  
> \- Nani Wijaya (Sri Asih) as Queen Maeve  
> \- Dhanus (Aquanus) as Kevin (The Deep)  
> \- Rini (Virgo) as Annie January (Starlight)  
> \- Tora (Tombak Raja) as Black Noir  
> \- Tangguh (Sembrani) as Translucent
> 
> Side characters:  
> \- Wulan (Merpati) as Charlotte (Popclaw)  
> \- Ridwan Bahri as Madelyn Stillwell  
> \- Hasbi as Susan Raynor  
> \- Cantika as Elena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rini's first day as Patriot member. Of course, she is happy. However, there is an incident that shocks her as she enters Patriot base.

Keberadaan Patriot di Nusantara sudah diketahui oleh banyak orang. Patriot sangat dipercaya untuk menyelamatkan masyarakat dari tindakan kejahatan. Contohnya, seperti dua anak kecil yang sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai Patriot. Namun, suatu kejadian hampir saja menimpa mereka. Kejadian tersebut disebabkan oleh mobil yang sedang oleng dikarenakan kelakuan pengemudinya yang dalam keadaan mabuk. Tiba-tiba, datanglah Sri Asih untuk menyelamatkan mereka dan menghentikan mobil tersebut. Mobil tersebut tidak mampu berhenti, namun yang terjadi adalah mobil tersebut hancur karena telah menabrak Sri Asih. Sri Asih memang sangat kebal dengan segala jenis hantaman. Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah Godam. Anak-anak itu pun menyapa Godam.

"Wah, ada Godam!", kata salah satu dari dua anak tersebut.

"Kalian ga apa-apa kan?", tanya Godam ke dua anak tersebut.

"Kita ga apa-apa kok, Om. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami", jawab salah satu dari mereka.

Kejadian tersebut diliput oleh para jurnalis dari berita online, koran, bahkan dari program televisi.

* * *

Di daerah lain, terdapat satu wanita yang sangat berkeinginan menjadi anggota dari Patriot. Ia adalah Rini. Ia selalu berlatih dan berlatih demi keinginannya tersebut. Mulai dari _pull-up_ , meninju, mengangkat mobil, dan sebagainya.

Hari ini, Rini melakukan audisi di markas Patriot. Ia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Virgo. Virgo dipilih karena namanya yang merupakan nama zodiaknya. Ia juga mendemonstrasikan kekuatannya, yaitu menghasilkan api dari jari jemarinya. Karena kekuatannya inilah ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti kontes-kontes bertemakan pahlawan wanita.

"Aku ingin sekali menyelamatkan dunia". Begitulah jawaban Rini jika ditanyakan mengenai apa yang menjadi motivasinya untuk mengikuti kontes-kontes tersebut.

"Aku selalu ingin masuk Patriot, karena yang aku tahu Patriot tidak hanya berbisnis, namun juga menyelamatkan dunia dari marabahaya, ketidakadilan, dan kejahatan", jawaban Rini saat ditanya alasan mengapa ia ingin masuk Patriot.

Rini pulang ke rumahnya setelah melakukan audisi. Beberapa jam kemudian, sebuah telepon baru saja masuk ke telepon rumahnya. Ibunya mencoba mengangkatnya.

"Ya, saya ibunya" "Oh, ada orangnya disini. Sebentar, ya". Ibunya memberikan teleponnya kepada Rini.

"Ya, saya sendiri" "SAYA LOLOS?". Mendengar kabar tersebut, Rini dan ibunya tampak bergembira. Rini telah lolos menjadi anggota Patriot.

* * *

Esoknya, acara Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham Tahunan Patriot Jaya diselenggarakan di Jakarta. Rini datang memenuhi panggilan pihak Patriot sebagai anggota baru dari Patriot. Ia disambut oleh beberapa warga Jakarta, dan tentunya orang-orang yang bekerja di markas Patriot.

"Ini dia. Selamat datang di Jakarta. Saya Hasbi, dari Departemen Bakat dan Humas". Hasbi mengenalkan dirinya kepada Rini yang baru saja datang.

"Orang-orang ini kesini untukku ya?", tanya Rini kebingungan.

"Ya untuk siapa lagi dong kalo bukan buat kamu. Ayo, udah terlambat nih", jawab Hasbi.

Rini berjalan melalui karpet merah ditemani ibunya. Ia seperti selebriti yang menghadiri acara penting. Banyak _paparazzi_ yang mengambil fotonya.

Acara pun dimulai. Ridwan Bahri, selaku Direktur Utama dari Patriot Jaya, memberikan pidato dihadapan para pengunjung acara.

"Saat ini, bisnis adisatria sangat berjalan dengan baik. Pendapatan bersih kami pun naik menjadi 20%. Di akhir tahun ini, kami juga berencana untuk membuat sebuah taman hiburan. Tentunya, masih kami rahasiakan di kota mana kami akan membuatnya. Namun, hal itu tidak terlalu penting. Karena tugas utama kami yaitu mengelola, mendukung, dan menasihati para adisatria berani yang rela membahayakan dirinya sendiri setiap hari untuk kita. Selanjutnya, kami akan mempertunjukkan sebuah video dokumenter mengenai perjalanan Patriot sebagai adisatria yang sudah berkecimpung dalam keamanan negara. Mari kita lihat"

Setelah video dokumenter selesai diputar, Ridwan mengenalkan para Patriotnya kepada para pengunjungnya.

"Saya punya kejutan besar untuk para pengunjung yang sudah hadir. Saya panggilkan, anggota Patriot dan Manusia Besi. Godam!". Godam datang menaiki panggung tersebut.

"Lalu, ada Sang Dewi Keadilan. Sri Asih!". Diikuti Sri Asih yang hari ini pun ikut hadir.

"Selanjutnya, si pemancar sinar pelangi. Sang Penguasa Lautan. Aquanus!". Aquanus pun juga hadir dalam acara ini.

"Kami juga mempunyai adisatria yang dapat berlari secepat kilat. Ini dia, Putra Petir. Gundala!". Kejadian akhir-akhir ini tidak membuat Gundala ragu untuk datang ke acara tersebut. Ia juga turut hadir untuk menyapa para pengunjung.

"Setelah ini, adisatria yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menetralisir segala bentuk racun. Mari kita sambut. Sembrani!". Sembrani juga turut datang menghadiri acara tersebut.

"Seorang adisatria ini tidak bisa hadir karena harus menjalankan kewajibannya. Ia adalah Tora, Sang Tombak Raja. Tentunya kalian sudah mengetahuinya kan? Kami juga baru saja memiliki anggota baru. Mari kita panggil. Virgo!". Rini langsung naik ke atas panggung. Ia mendapat antusias terbanyak dari para pengunjung yang telah hadir.

* * *

Setelah acara selesai, Rini diantar menuju markas Patriot bersama para Patriot lainnya. Rini terbelalak melihat isi markas tersebut.

"Keren, kan?", tanya Aquanus.

Rini tidak menjawabnya, namun ia masih terkesima dengan tampilan markas tersebut. Markas Patriot didukung oleh teknologi yang mumpuni.

"Ini masih segini. Kamu belom liat ruang makannya kan? Kita bisa curi bahan makanan dari restoran lain. Luar biasa memang", kata Aquanus.

Rini menunjuk kursi Godam. "Itu kursi Godam bukan?", tanya Rini.

"Iya, betul. Kau juga punya kursi sendiri nanti", jawab Aquanus.

"Mau coba duduk disini?", tanya Aquanus kembali.

"Ga usah, terima kasih. Aku biasa berdiri di depan cermin, bayangin kalo suatu saat aku bisa jadi bagian dari Patriot", jawab Rini.

"Biar aku tebak. Pasti kamu punya poster Godam di kamarmu", ucap Aquanus.

"Ngga. Aku ga begitu tertarik dengannya. Godam tuh kaya Tuhan aja ya di mata para penggemarnya. Oh iya kalo boleh jujur, aku punya postermu loh", kata Rini.

"Loh? Kamu serius?", tanya Aquanus bingung.

"Iya beneran. Kamu tuh kaya cinta monyetku", jawab Rini.

Tak disangka-sangka, Aquanus membuka celananya dan menunjukan area pribadinya ke Rini. Hal ini ia lakukan karena ia senang mendengar pengakuan Rini sebagai penggemarnya. Rini, yang tiba-tiba menengok ke arah Aquanus, terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Kenapa? Kamu bilang kamu suka aku kan?", tanya Aquanus. Rini bergegas menjauhi Aquanus.

"Cantik, aku ga ngomongin seks kok. Cuma ngasih ungkapan aja. Aku cuma pengen tau seberapa jauh kamu pengen jadi anggota Patriot", ucap Aquanus.

"Saya jadi anggota Patriot bukan karena ingin melihat itu. Terima kasih udah nemenin saya keliling markas", kata Rini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hari pertamanya sebagai Patriot menjadi hari yang buruk baginya.

Dengan sengaja, Rini memunculkan kekuatannya.

"Eh santai dong. Kita cuma ngobrol aja kan. Aku paham kamu kuat. Kekuatanmu emang ga main-main. Tapi faktanya, aku adalah orang nomor dua disini. Jadi kalo berkenan, kamu harus keluar dari sini karena kamu terlihat membahayakan karena kekuatanmu itu", ucap Aquanus dengan ketus. Rini langsung menampar Aquanus dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ito is having a nice walk with his girlfriend. But suddenly, Gundala rush with super high speed and make his girlfriend is crashed and died. Few days later, he decides to work with Fadli, a hater of Patriot. They plan to overtake Patriot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's timeline is parallel to [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541837/chapters/51356647)

Ito Marbun —atau yang biasa dipanggil Ito— merupakan seorang sales di toko elektronik. Hari ini, ia sedang berjalan bersama kekasihnya. Rencananya, mereka akan makan siang bersama.

"Jadi keinget pas pertama kali kita jadian. Aku yang harus ngajak kamu kencan loh", kata kekasihnya.

"Oh iya. Maaf ya, malah jadinya aku yang nunggu", ucap Ito.

"Denger ya. Ini tentang gimana kamu dapetin hak kamu. Aku kerja keras di sekolah karena ya aku kira layak aja bagi kita berdua, kalo kita serumah", kata kekasihnya.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?", tanya Ito yang bingung dengan perkataan kekasihnya.

"Kita ga bisa loh terus terusan _begitu_ di rumah papamu. Ga enak sama papamu soalnya", jawabnya.

Mereka berciuman. Namun naas, seseorang telah menabrak kekasihnya dalam kecepatan yang sangat besar. Ito pun terciprat darah dari kekasihnya.

"Sayang?". Ito tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tiba-tiba, orang yang menabrak kekasihnya datang menghampiri Ito.

"Maaf, ya. Saya ga bisa kontrol kecepatan saya. Maaf banget, ya". Seseorang tersebut diketahui oleh masyarakat dengan nama Gundala.

Setelah mengucapkan maaf, Gundala langsung berlari secepat kilat.

* * *

Esoknya, Ito telah sampai di rumah setelah menghadiri acara pemakaman dari kekasihnya. Ia duduk termenung, dan mengira apa yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah sebatas mimpinya saja. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpa kekasihnya tadi. Hatinya sangat teriris.

Sebuah acara televisi menunjukan sebuah tayangan berupa permintaan maaf dari Gundala atas kesalahan yang dia lakukan karena sudah menyebabkan kekasih Ito meninggal dunia. Gundala berkata bahwa ia sedang mengejar perampok bank yang mencoba kabur. Ito masih saja marah dengan Gundala. Ayahnya mencoba menenangkannya agar ia tidak marah.

Seorang pengacara dari pihak Patriot datang menemui Ito. Pengacara tersebut mewakili Patriot menawarkan sejumlah uang duka kepada Ito.

"Semua pihak Patriot sangat berduka tentang kekasihmu. Kalian berdua belum menikah. Secara hukum, memang tak ada klaim hukum. Namun, pihak Patriot ingin melakukan hal yang benar. Pihak Patriot menawarkan uang duka sebesar 4.500.000 rupiah. Kau hanya perlu menandatangani surat ini. Nanti akan saya berikan ceknya", kata pengacara.

"Saya cuma bisa tanda tangani ini aja, Pak? Ga bisa ngomongin ini juga? Saya juga harus bertingkah seperti hal itu ga terjadi, seperti saya ga pegang tangannya gitu?", tanya Ito.

"Saya tahu kau sedang bersedih, tetapi kami dari pihak Patriot ingin mencoba membantumu", jawab sang pengacara.

"Yaudah. Minta maaf gitu, apa susahnya. Saya ga butuh materi", ucap Ito dengan ketus.

"Maksudmu?", tanya sang pengacara.

"Ya kalian kan bilang 'turut berduka cita', terus juga 'bersimpati', dan 'kami sangat menyesal'. Tapi ga ada yang nemuin saya dan bilang 'aku minta maaf'. Iya sih si penabrak itu sempet bilang maaf pas itu, tapi itu masih kurang menurut saya. Intinya saya ga mau tanda tangan, dan sekarang silahkan keluar dari rumah saya", jawab Ito.

Ito, yang sedari tadi pusing dengan tuntutan yang ia buat atas kematian kekasihnya, mencoba untuk keluar sejenak. Ia ingin mencari udara segar, namun poster-poster yang menampilkan foto Gundala membuat traumanya kambuh. Ia merasa terpicu dengan keberadaan poster-poster tersebut.

* * *

Ito kembali bekerja seperti biasa setelah mengambil cuti selama dua hari. Saat itu, sebuah acara talkshow menayangkan Sembrani sebagai bintang tamunya. Sembrani mengatakan bagaimana ia dapat menetralisir racun yang diciptakan oleh musuh bebuyutan Patriot, yaitu Ghazul.

Tanpa disadarinya, sudah berdiri seseorang yang memegang boneka di belakang Ito. Ia adalah Fadli Aziz —atau yang biasa dipanggil Fadli. Fadli mempunyai pengalaman buruk dengan salah satu anggota Patriot, yaitu Godam. Ia mengira bahwa Godam yang menyebabkan istrinya hilang entah kemana, hingga ia berpikir bahwa istrinya telah mati di tangannya.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?", tanya Ito.

"Kenalin, gue Fadli. Gue denger cewek lu abis ditabrak Gundala ya?", Fadli membalasnya.

"Iya. Ada apa ya?", tanya Ito.

"Jadi begini, gan. Gue tau pasti lu dendam sama Gundala kan? Kalo iya, berarti kita sama. Gue ada pengalaman buruk sama Godam. Lu mau ga join gue?", tanya Fadli.

"Buat apa kalo boleh tau?", tanya Ito.

"Gue ada rencana. Kita gulingin Patriot", jawab Fadli.

"Ada beberapa fakta tentang Patriot yang mungkin bakalan bikin lu kaget. Oh iya, inget video permintaan maafnya Gundala kan?", lanjut Fadli.

"Iya, inget", ucap Ito.

"Dia tuh boong. Ga ada tuh kasus perampokan bank. Kalo ada pun mana beritanya? Ga ada sama sekali. Dia ngomong gitu cuma buat _gimmick_ dia aja", kata Fadli dengan raut muka yang meyakinkan.

"Oke. Gue join. Oh iya, belom kenalan. Nama gue Ito Marbun, panggil aja...", Ito terhenti karena Fadli memotongnya.

"Ito. Gue tau lo", kata Fadli.

Fadli dan Ito akhirnya bersepakat untuk bekerjasama dalam misi yang diinginkan oleh Fadli.


End file.
